


make me

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [9]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, and there's a twist at the end, kinkiest thing I've written for reddie so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Sometimes a little eye contact in a crowded room was all it took to start something.





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> Developed from a prompt on tumblr that had to include "fuck me" "make me" "stop teasing me so much" and "bend over" so yeah, this is definitely nsfw. I hope that you like it!
> 
> There's a twist at the end that I didn't add until late in writing the fic so I hope it comes together well!

Eddie could feel eyes on him as he crossed the room, keeping an eye out for Bill or Stan. He didn’t usually come to places like this. If he hadn’t been thoroughly convinced and bribed, he wouldn’t be here at all. There was nothing about red solo cups, rooms full of hazy smoke, and drunk twenty-somethings that appealed to him whatsoever. But he was here and someone was watching him. He managed to push his way through a crowd of grinding couples and paused in a doorway, scanning the dimly lit room.

He didn’t like mysteries and he didn’t like the idea of being watched by someone if he didn’t know who it was. There. Eddie almost missed him. He was close to Eddie’s age and a bottle of beer hanging loosely from his hand. He was leaning against a wall, separate from the rest of the partiers though he wasn’t alone. A redheaded girl stood next to him, her eyes darting around the room almost as if she was looking for a target. But the dark-haired man had already found his own. Eddie. Usually when people stared at him, Eddie’s skin crawled and he felt uncomfortable.

That wasn’t the case right now.

All Eddie felt was warmth spreading through him, sending shivers down his spine and making his breath hitch in his throat. He felt exposed by the dark gaze raking over him and, much to his surprise, it was only uncomfortable because of the tug of arousal in his lower belly. When a slow smirk spread across the guy’s face, clearly directed at him, his cheeks flamed and he broke eye contact, spinning away. Eddie’s heart raced in his chest as he kept an eye out for either of his friends. He didn’t know why he was looking for them. Stan may have been easy to convince to leave if he was on his own and Eddie really wanted to leave. But Stan with Bill was completely different. And, after what just happened, Eddie didn’t want to leave. Not really.

There was something stirring in him, a brewing excitement that the guy’s eyes had been on him and him alone. He always thought that he blended into a crowd all too well, or went entirely unnoticed because of his height. He found himself taking the stairs to the second level, his hand skimming over the banister until he reached the top and hooked a left. It wasn’t as full as the first floor, with people lingering here and there in the hall. Eddie found that there wasn’t quite as long a line at the bathroom as he expected. He didn’t really have to go in there but he wouldn’t mind the chance to take a breath away from anyone else. Leaning against the wall behind two drunk and giggling girls who wouldn’t stop paying each other compliments, making him smile, he contented himself to wait.

Then he felt rather than saw someone step up behind him. Eddie didn’t know how, but he knew it was _him_. He took a deep breath as he felt his proximity, the heat from his skin. He stiffened just a little until he felt the softest touch at the side of his neck, the single stroke of a knuckle over his skin. The hand kept going, on down his arm where Eddie could feel it through his sleeve. Then his fingers stroked over the back of his hand as Eddie inhaled sharply through his parted lips, his entire body breaking out in goosebumps. Lips skimmed over his temple as he brushed the pad of his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles. It was a light touch that shouldn’t have made him react as he did. But Eddie found himself leaning back, quickly coming into contact with a solid chest.

“Beautiful,” a low voice whispered in his ear.

Eddie let out a shaky breath and licked at his lips, feeling the need to do something. He turned his hand slowly, letting their fingers brush before entwining them loosely. Warmth turned to heat that thrummed through his veins, making him want more than just a hand in his own. One of the girls took notice of them as the bathroom door opened and the other stumbled her way in there.

“You’re cute together,” she said giddily, waving at them just as the other dragged her in by her wrist.

Eddie’s lips twitched into a small smile as he took a slow step forward, pulling the taller man along with him.

“You hear that?” his companion murmured, his other hand coming up to squeeze at Eddie’s hip. “Cute, cute, _cute_.”

Eddie knew that he was talking about him alone.

“She meant both of us,” he said, finally managing to speak.

“Mm-hm. Together.”

A hand slipped beneath his shirt and fingers stroked lightly over his side, making him ache for more. Eddie’s eyes flitted around them, taking in their surroundings, looking for somewhere they could go. He didn’t give a damn who saw them. He wanted to be alone for an entirely different reason.

“We can leave,” Eddie offered, not really wanting to do anything in a frat boy’s bedroom.

“I’m not waiting that long.”

“I don’t want to wait for a bathroom,” he said, frowning a little.

“And what makes you think you’re in charge here?” the guy asked.

Eddie shuddered and he bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from letting out any involuntary noise. This person was definitely hitting all the right spots and he’d barely touched Eddie at all. The fingers beneath his shirt teased at his waistband and Eddie’s pants grew tighter. The bathroom door flew open and he was tempted to personally thank both girls as they spilled out, still laughing and holding onto one another. He didn’t lead the way this time. The other guy slipped past him and tugged him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Eddie’s eyes traced over him as he turned around, meeting his gaze for the first time since their eyes met across the room downstairs. His dark eyes were even more captivating up close. He stepped in and cupped Eddie’s cheeks in his hands, brushing a kiss over his lips. It was light, barely much of anything at all. Then he was pulling away and searching Eddie’s face. Then he was stroking his hands through Eddie’s hair, pulling it out of its perfectly combed style as his eyes stared directly into Eddie’s the entire time.

“Wanted to do this all night. Ever since I saw your perfect ass walk through the door.”

“Mess up my hair?” Eddie said, tilting his head up.

The guy let out a laugh, shaking his head. It was a good look on him. The smile belonged there, lighting up his face and making his dark eyes shine.

“Touch you,” he corrected, dropping his hands to Eddie’s hips to pull him in close. “Kiss you.”

The kiss he pressed to his lips was more than the first, harder and more desperate. He brushed his tongue over Eddie’s lower lip but pulled away before anything more could happen.

“That’s it?” Eddie whispered.

“Not even close,” he said, pushing Eddie back against the counter. “Say your name.”

Before Eddie could say it, he was pressing kisses to his throat, paying particular attention to the spots that made Eddie gasp.

“E-Eddie,” he breathed out, clutching at the other man’s shoulders.

“Eddie,” Richie repeated, his voice caressing the name.

Eddie’s cheeks grew warm and he tilted his head back, giving more access. Teeth scraped lightly over his pulse point.

“You-yours? Your name?” he breathed out.

A hum vibrated against his skin just before the other man pulled away to look down at him.

“I’ll let you have it this time, baby. But next time you want something, say please.”

His eyes were dark with desire and Eddie nodded, knowing that he was completely serious.

“Richie,” he finally said.

Eddie leaned up as soon as the name left his lips, kissing him deeply without pulling away. His back arched as he slid his hands into Richie’s hair, parting his lips and brushing his tongue tentatively over Richie’s. That was all it took for the small amount of control they had to snap. Richie pulled away from Eddie and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground. He had various tattoos that Eddie could see but before he could look too closely, Richie gave him a meaningful look. Eddie knew exactly what that meant, quickly tugging his own shirt over his head to drop it on the floor over Richie’s.

Richie didn’t stop him there, reaching out to unbutton his jeans. By the time he was down to his boxers, Eddie expected Richie to undress the rest of the way too. Instead the other man pushed Eddie back against the sink and slid a hand into his hair, tugging lightly enough that Eddie tilted his head back and exposed his throat. He began kissing, nipping, and sucking at the skin there in earnest, sending waves of electric heat through Eddie’s body as his fingers teased at the waistband of his boxers. Eddie trembled with arousal as he tried in vain to move closer to Richie. A sudden bang on the door made Eddie jump but Richie didn’t even stop, still mouthing at his neck.

“Hurry the fuck up!” an angry man yelled at them.

“Bathroom is out of order,” Richie called back, his voice muffled.

They heard talking outside but no one else yelled at them. Eddie wondered if they were going to call them on Richie’s bullshit but nothing happened. Then Richie’s hand delved into his boxers and it was forgotten as his fingers stroked over Eddie’s cock in a featherlight touch that had him bucking his hips and clutching at Richie’s shoulders, his eyes slamming shut. Richie didn’t stop teasing, stroking him fully before releasing him only to brush his thumb over the tip of Eddie’s cock. It was a maddening game that was driving Eddie to desperation. All he wanted to do was feel more of Richie’s touch. More friction. More anything.

“I need more,” he whined.

Richie  pulled away slowly, his eyes dragging up the length of Eddie’s body before meeting his gaze. His hand disappeared from his cock, pulling completely out of his boxers, and Eddie’s sharp intake of breath filled the room as Richie’s long fingers wrapped around his throat one by one. They weren’t constricting him. He could still breathe just fine. It was just a warning. A reminder of the words that Richie spoke when they were still standing outside of the bathroom. Eddie wasn’t in charge.

“You need more?” Richie said, his voice low and thrilling.

Eddie nodded and Richie’s fingers tightened just enough to make him gasp.

“What do you say?” he asked, his thumb brushing over the throbbing spot on Eddie’s throat that was undoubtedly a hickey at this point.

He shuddered at the thought of being marked by the beautiful man looming over him before remembering what he told Eddie only a few minutes ago.

“Please,” he said, his voice shaking with desire. “Richie, please. I want more. I want you. Plea-”

Eddie was cut off when Richie pulled him into a hard kiss, his hands falling to Eddie’s hips as he grinded against him, making Eddie moan as he slid his fingers into Richie’s hair and tugged. Then suddenly Richie pulled away just as quickly and turned Eddie around to face the counter. Eddie braced himself on the cool marble and lifted his head to meet Richie’s eyes in the mirror. It was somewhat hot, to see Richie from this angle. To see himself with desire written across his face. Movement caught his eye and he watched as Richie pulled out his wallet, slipping a condom and a packet of lube out to toss them on the counter next to his hand.

“You want me to fuck you, Eddie?” Richie said, his voice low and hot once more.

Eddie nodded, his eyes darting up to Richie’s gaze again. He felt Richie tug his boxers down but not all the way. Just enough for his palm to come down and smack his ass, just light enough to make his skin sting. Eddie yelped out of surprise more than anything, feeling a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

“Say it,” Richie commanded.

Eddie licked his lips, his heart pacing quickly in his chest as the words came easily to his lips. But he paused, holding back while staring directly at Richie in the mirror. It was a bold challenge, one that was met with a raised eyebrow and another slap to the same spot on his cheek.

“I can go all night. Make you count ‘em all,” Richie said, massaging the irritated spot with a gentle touch that contradicted his words. “You want a red ass, baby boy? Want to remember this every time you try to sit down for the next few days?”

Eddie shuddered a little, his cheeks flaming with both embarrassment and arousal at the thought of it. Richie’s eyes lit up as he realized exactly the effect it was having on him. But this wasn’t the time. Eddie wasn’t about to let anyone outside of the door hear _that_ happen.

“Please,” he huffed, pushing his hips back towards Richie. “Please fuck me.”

“Good,” Richie murmured, pushing his boxers the rest of the way down.

His eyes dropped, blatantly admiring Eddie’s ass. Then he was pushing at his back, meeting Eddie’s gaze in the mirror.

“Bend over.”

Eddie did just that, wincing at the coolness of the counter when it met his chest. But the discomfort quickly faded when he heard the tearing of a packet. Then, mere moments later, a slick finger traced his hole and he didn’t hesitate to press back, wanting to move quicker than Richie was apparently willing to.

“Shh,” Richie said, holding him in place.

He teased Eddie, rubbing and circling his hole for at least half a minute before finally pressing one finger into him. Eddie tensed up a little but relaxed when Richie talked him through it in a patient voice, telling Eddie to breathe and just let himself feel good. It didn’t take long for Richie to add a second finger, pushing it in alongside the first to stretch him. Eddie wanted nothing more than to reach down and stroke his cock but when his hand so much as twitched down, Richie knocked it away and smacked Eddie’s other cheek warningly as his two fingers scissored him open.

“Behave,” he said.

“Make me,” Eddie shot back before he could think it through.

Richie let out a low laugh behind him, almost sounding impressed with his boldness. Then he was reaching down, his own fingers closing around Eddie’s cock. He stroked it slowly and torturously as Eddie moaned and thrust into his hand. The intense feeling grew even more so when Richie pressed a third finger into him, fucking him with his fingers while stroking his cock. It was too much and Eddie was certain that he was seconds away from coming. Part of him wanted to wait until Richie was inside him to finish but he couldn’t listen to that part right now when Richie’s fingers and his hands felt so good.

“I’m gonna… fuck, Richie… I’m gonna come,” Eddie panted out.

Just as he felt _this close_ to orgasming, Richie’s touch disappeared completely. Eddie let out a complaining groan, suddenly feeling very empty with an aching, untouched cock and the ecstasy fading away until he was left unsatisfied and a little bit annoyed. Richie bent over him, careful not to brush his cock or his ass.

“Behave,” he repeated, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “Or I’ll do that again and again until you’re _begging_ me to let you come.”

Eddie wanted more than anything to fire back but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to be denied an orgasm again. Maybe if he was feeling less desperate, he’d be willing to test Richie. But all he wanted was to feel Richie’s cock inside of him and if he had to play the submissive for that to happen, he’d do it for now.

“I’ll behave,” he whispered,

Richie seemed satisfied, straightening up only to yank off his jeans and boxers. Eddie peered up into the mirror, watching as he stroked his cock a few times before picking up the condom, tearing it open with his teeth before rolling it on. As he slicked himself up with the remaining lube, Richie’s eyes met Eddie’s in the mirror and a slow grin spread across his face.

“You ready?” he said, stepping behind him again.

Eddie nodded quickly, spreading his legs just a little bit. Richie slipped his cock between his cheeks, rubbing against him and teasing him without pushing in. It was about enough to make Eddie want to scream in frustration.

“Please, Chee,” he said, pushing back into him. “Please stop teasing me so much. I want you.”

Richie looked at him with a hint of surprise in his eyes and Eddie realized the mistake that he made. The nickname. But he couldn’t dwell on it for long because the head of Richie’s cock was pushing in and he was slowly filling him, inch by inch. Eddie tried to hold himself up on shaking arms but he ended up pressed down to the counter, his arms folded beneath his head to keep it from hitting the hard surface.

“Fuck,” Richie said, drawing out the word in a breathless sigh. “You’re so fucking tight, baby. So good.”

Eddie loved the feeling of being filled so completely. He couldn’t help the moans and whines that fell from his lips as Richie began moving slowly, giving them both the chance to adjust. There was a little bit of a burn from the stretch but not enough for Eddie to want it to stop. All he wanted was more. More, harder, faster. Everything that Richie could give him.

“You good?” Richie said, his voice tight as if he was holding himself back.

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded, feeling a smoldering heat building in his lower belly. “More, Richie. I can take it.”

He didn’t say please but Richie either didn’t notice or didn’t care because he was snapping his hips just a little harder, setting a quicker pace that had Eddie breathing faster and meeting his thrusts. It was incredibly tempting to reach for his cock, to stroke himself as Richie fucked into him, but he knew that it would only succeed in prolonging his orgasm more. So Eddie bit down on his lower lip hard and squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to push up on his toes or wiggle his hips, anything to get Richie’s cock to hit his prostate. There was no way that Richie didn’t notice his struggle. HIs hand lifted and stroked through Eddie’s hair but what he said next wasn’t another call for him to behave.

“Look up, baby boy. Look up for me.”

Eddie wanted nothing more than to just let himself stay there and feel everything that was happening but he knew better than to ignore Richie, lifting his head slowly to peer into the mirror that wasn’t far at all from his face. He saw himself first, his lips swollen and his cheeks pink with exertion and desire. His eyes were blown with lust and there was no salvaging his hair that was messy and tangled from Richie’s hands. Then his eyes lifted more, watching the almost mesmerizing sight of Richie behind him, rolling and thrusting his hips forward, his hands stroking Eddie’s back and gripping his hips. Every movement corresponded with the slap of skin on skin and somehow it all made Eddie feel like he was igniting from within. Then he finally looked Richie in the face. His lips were in a similar state to Eddie’s and his skin was just as flushed. But his eyes were dark and heady, fixed on Eddie..

“There you are,” Richie murmured approvingly, stroking his thumb over Eddie’s hip. “So good for me, aren’t you?”

Eddie nodded, letting out a soft moan at his words.

“Fuck, Eds. I could watch you like this forever.”

Eddie opened his mouth to say something but Richie suddenly changed his angle, the head of his cock brushing over Eddie’s prostate with almost every thrust. He tried to hold Richie’s gaze. He really did. But it all got to be too much and Eddie let his head fall back into his arms with a sob of pleasure, unable to do much but gasp for _more… harder… faster… please… fuck… Richie… please…_

“I got you,” Richie said, sounding somewhat breathless himself. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart. You know I will.”

Eddie nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek as his hips jerked with every shock of heat straight to the tight coil in his belly. He was so close. So fucking close. He just needed a little more. Something to push him over the edge. He didn’t know that he was begging Richie to let him come until he felt a kiss on the back of his neck. Then Richie’s hand wrapped around his cock and he stroked it only twice before Eddie was muffling his shout into the back of his hand, his come hitting his stomach and the counter. Richie’s pace slowed to let him ride it out. Eddie had to wonder if he’d ever be able to move again when the blinding pleasure ebbed away and he found himself breathing heavily and still slumped over the counter. He managed to tug his arm out from beneath his head, reaching behind him. Richie didn’t hesitate to take his hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Okay?” Richie said.

Eddie nodded, swallowing once before turning his head so that Richie could see his face, even though he hadn’t opened his eyes.

“Keep going,” Eddie said, his voice already sounding hoarse. “Come for me… please.”

Richie groaned a little before releasing his hand, letting it fall back to the counter. Eddie managed to push himself up a little, rocking his hips back into Richie as he sped up again, chasing his own orgasm. It didn’t take long. Eddie knew once his pace got erratic that he wasn’t going to last much longer. That was when he lifted his head again, meeting Richie’s gaze in the mirror where he knew it would be.

“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie murmured, watching his teeth sink into his lower lip. “You made me feel so good. I love how it feels… you inside me.”

“Eds,” Richie moaned, holding his hips a little tighter.

“We fit so well, Chee,” Eddie said, arching his back a little. “Perfect, like we were made for this. For each other.”

He didn’t usually talk during sex. It was something that made him feel just a little bit silly. But it was easy to see the effect it had on Richie. Richie, who was starting to lose it bit by bit. Eddie knew what would push him over the edge. Three words. Simple and yet deeper than anything he could say. Something he felt so strongly that Eddie could hardly keep them from spilling out.

“I love you, Richie. I love you so fucking much.”

Richie’s head ducked and he groaned out Eddie’s name along with a string of expletives, his thrusts slowing as he peaked. Eddie felt his body cooling even as Richie draped over his back, pressing kisses along his shoulder once he stopped moving. While Eddie hadn’t been sure about this, wondering how they were going to pull it off, he was glad that he let Richie talk him into it. Pretending like they were strangers who just happened to meet at a party sounded ridiculous considering that they’d known each other for over a decade. But it was hotter than he thought it would be. And the best part was that now that it was over, they could drop the act and come back to themselves.

“Love you,” Richie whispered, nuzzling at his throat. “More than fucking anything, Eds. I love you.”

Eddie grimaced a little when he pulled out, already feeling sore. But he pushed his aching body up from the counter and grabbed a wad of toilet paper to clean himself and the mess up before turning to face Richie, who had disposed of the condom in the toilet.

“Let’s go home,” Eddie said, stroking his hand over Richie’s cheek.

Richie nodded, already looking as wrung out as Eddie felt. All either of them wanted to do was lay in each other’s arms and that was impossible, and disgusting, to do in a bathroom at a house they didn’t even know. They redressed as quick as they could, handing each other clothing until they were mostly decent. Richie’s hair stuck up every which way and Eddie caught a glimpse of the hickey on his neck in the mirror as he adjusted his shirt. Just as his eyes flitted to Richie, who was buttoning his jeans, he couldn’t help but remember just how thrilling it had been to watch each other during the act. As if reading his thoughts, Richie raised his eyes to meet Eddie’s in the mirror and he winked, probably thinking the exact same thing.

“Let’s get out of here, baby boy,” he said, reaching out to take Eddie’s hand.

Eddie snorted, shaking his head.

“Careful,” he warned as Richie unlocked the door. “I might just start calling you ‘daddy.’”

He meant it as a joke but he really should have seen Richie’s reaction coming. His eyes darted towards Eddie and he looked just a little aroused at the idea of it. Eddie started to roll his eyes but realized that it didn’t sound so horrible.

“Another time,” Richie said with a grin, tugging the door open.

“But _not_ in another bathroom,” Eddie said, putting his foot down there.

They ignored the looks that they got as they walked out, descending the stairs. Once they reached the bottom floor, Richie tossed an arm over Eddie’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Beverly came bounding up to them within moments, grinning widely as if she knew what they’d been up to. Knowing Richie’s loud mouth, she probably knew what was going to happen coming into the party.

“I heard the bathroom upstairs is out of order,” she said with a twinkling gaze.

“I hope you w-warned the guys who live here to di-disinfect it,” Bill said as he and Stan walked up to them as well.

“Like that's the worst thing to happen in a frat house,” Richie snorted as Eddie hid his burning face in his shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here before a dozen angry frat guys come after you two,” Stan said with a roll of his eyes, leading the way out the door.

Richie didn’t seem to feel an ounce of shame as they walked off into the night towards their own apartment and, as he thought about it, Eddie realized that he didn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
